A primary prevention program for children transferring to a new school is developed and evaluated. A sample is taken of 100 transfer students in grades four through seven who are transferring to an innercity elementary school in Chicago. Students may experience stress as they arrive at a new school. The intervention assists children in successfully making the transition to a new school. The preventive program focuses on reducing vulnerability in an at-risk group of elementary school children. Transitions such as entering a new school pose significant challenges to a child's ability to cope with the process of change. Transfer students experience anxiety over gaining peer acceptance and meeting school expectations. The study evaluates the efficacy of a multifaceted orientation program in preventing school adjustment problems among children transferring into a new school. The intervention includes information, a peer discussion groups, and a tour. Half of the incoming transfer students in an innercity elementary school are in the program; the other youngsters serve as controls. The hypothesis investigated is that children exposed to the preventive intervention, in comparison to controls, manifest superior adjustment in social, behavioral, and academic functioning.